


House of Misfortune

by NotSuspicous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ages are Different For The Plot, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghosts, Modern Era, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSuspicous/pseuds/NotSuspicous
Summary: Once Eret is accepted to a photography university, they and their siblings decide to move across the country to rent out a rickety old house. The house has some weird activity and history.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, not in my chucky cheese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	House of Misfortune

The engine sputtered as it stopped in front of a diner. Eret smiled to themself, they had been driving for around three hours. Their location was a small town named Crimourn, they were renting out a decent sized house just outside of town. The photography school here was to die for apparently, and Eret would use any excuse to get away from home.

Eret leaned over shaking Niki’s shoulder, she had been asleep for the past half an hour. Fundy sat in the backseat, he wasn’t asleep, just too focused on his music to notice anything else.

“Are we there already?” Niki muttered, rubbing at her face. 

“You betcha, I figured we should stop at a restaurant before heading to the house. We’ve been driving for quite a bit and haven’t eaten much.” Eret responded, gesturing to the diner in front of them.

Fundy looked up at the two in the front seat, pulling his cat-eared headphones around his neck. “Good, I’ve been starving back here for the past 15 minutes.”

Eret laughed as they exited the car. They helped Fundy get out of the backseat, having to help him get around the luggage.

The diner was small, it themed itself like a proper restaurant with fancy furniture. Not many people were inside the diner, one family and a couple who were sitting beside the entrance. A sign in front of them said to seat themselves, so they took a seat in a booth. A waiter quickly approached them, he seemed to have been talking to the couple before. 

He was ludicrously tall, towering above everyone who sat in the diner. He was wearing a collared shirt with a pair of dark jeans, an apron strung across his waist that has small pockets.

“Good afternoon, I’m Ranboo and I’ll be your waiter.” Ranboo handed them their menus, and he pulled a pencil out of the apron he was wearing along with a small notebook. “I’ll start with what you’d like to drink.”

“It’s nice to meet you Ranboo, water for all of us please.” Eret said.

Ranboo nodded, “You're not from around here, are you?”

“How were you able to tell?” Niki asked curiously.

“It’s quite a tight-knit community out here, other than the photography kids that come here every year,” Ranboo muttered. He wrote in their orders in his notebook, trying to seem busy. “Are you moving here?”

“Yep, we’re renting a house just outside town.” Niki responded.

Ranboo smiled, “That’s nice to hear, feel free to stop by here whenever you’d like. I’m here for most days out of the week, after school of course.”

“Oh? Do you go to the photography university here as well?” Eret asked curiously.

Ranboo shook his head. “Nope, I go to highschool, it’s my last year actually.” He snapped his fingers towards them, “It was my height that confused you, wasn’t it.”

“Jesus, you’re tall,” Fundy cut in suddenly.

Ranboo laughed awkwardly in response, coughing into his hand before continuing on. “Are you going to the school here?” He asked Fundy.

“Nope. My old school offered online teaching, so I took it,” Fundy respondes curtly, “They allowed me to still technically attend, even if I’m two cities over.”

“Neat,” Ranboo smiled awkwardly, “I’ll go get your drinks now.”Ranboo walked off quickly, heading towards the staff only door.

Eret kindly waved goodbye, they couldn’t help but notice that Fundy was staring at Ranboo as he left. Eret gave a good jab with their elbow at Fundy, they received a loud yelp in return.

“If you wanna be friends with him so badly, just ask for his phone number,” Eret suggested plainly.

“Eww, you make it sound like I’m trying to date him.” Fundy responded brashly.

Eret only laughed in response as Ranboo approached them once more. He held a black tray in his hand that their drinks sat upon. Ranboo handed them out quickly with a surprising amount of accuracy. Eret watched as Fundy had a silent riot in his head.

“Would you guys like to order, or do you need more time?” Ranboo asked.

“Give us a few more minutes please.” Niki responded politely.

Ranboo nodded curtly and walked off to serve another table.

—

The sounds and noises blurred together as the late afternoon turned to evening. The sun was just starting to set over the hills, and suddenly the small diner was starting to fill up with people.

As Niki, Fundy and Eret stood up from their table, having already paid for their meal, they were met at the entrance by Ranboo. He glanced back at them, a coat held in his arms and gave a small wave. A car honked outside, and Ranboo quickly threw open the doors as he pattered outside. 

As Ranboo started to walk away, Fundy let out a rushed, “Wait!” Ranboo turned around and stopped, waiting for an explanation from him.

“Um… Do you mind if I have your phone number, so we can hang out, or something,” Fundy said hesitantly. Almost seeming to regret the words as they tumbled out of his mouth.

“Sure.” Ranboo agreed, taking the notebook for earlier out and ripping off a sheet of paper. He wrote his phone number on it before handing it to Fundy. Ranboo waved as he walked away.

Funny’s face was lit up with a smile. Eret clapped him on the shoulder, before guiding him towards the car. They had to get to the house and at least get their rooms figured out for the night.

The house they were going to was decently big, having 3 floors including the basement. Surprisingly the entire thing was decently cheap. Eret did some research on the old place and apparently it was a “haunted house.” If there were rumours about ghosts wandering the halls, it makes sense why the price was so low, no one wanted to stay there. But Eret didn’t really have any other place he could buy or rent for an entire year. And there was no way he was staying home with his parents, while he did online school. Fundy may be able to handle it, but not Eret. 

—

They approached the house after driving through some thick brush. The house was built on a hill, it was weirdly shaped, and the whole thing looked like it was built 50 years ago. While driving through town however, it would probably have blended in with the other buildings. 

The amount of luggage was decent, they brought their belongings, and all of their clothes. So dragging the bags in was a job all in itself. Eret grabbed two suitcases firmly, his and Fundy’s, and started dragging them towards the house. He grumbled at the extra effort he had to put in to keep the suitcases from rolling back down the hill. 

Eret opened the door to the house. If the opening room of the house was any indication, this house felt very small on the inside. It was small from, with two archways to what seemed to be the living room and the dining room plus the kitchen. The roof was tall, revealing a small balcony on the second floor.

“Do you think we should have got groceries before coming here?” Niki questioned. She was dragging more luggage into the opening room. “I mean, I can go in the morning, since you’ll be checking out your college.”

“That could work, I think I can survive with the snacks from the trip for the morning,” Eret responded easily.

Niki nodded in response, walking inside the home to investigate. With all things considered, Eret was quite happy with how the house was. When they asked the landlord about the place, he was shifty as hell. The whole sale was suspicious, but it all seemed to turn out well. The house was in good condition, there didn’t seem to be any noticeable problems with the structure of the house. It was already furnished, as they’re stay wasn’t very permanent, and the man who owned the place was pretty adamant that everything stays in its proper place.

Eret had to loop into the living room in order to go to the stairs, and upstairs consisted of a relatively small hallway plus three bedrooms and a bathroom.

She went into the smaller bedroom, the one that Fundy decided to immediately claim. He wanted the smaller room, because it made him feel more at home surprisingly. Eret felt more claustrophobic than anything. He set down the suitcase on the bed, as Fundy entered the room.

“Thanks, Eret,” Fundy thanked, opening his suitcase.

Eret took note of the room. As noted before: it was extremely small. Having a dresser by the door, and the bed around a corner. The walls were off-colour white, having a beige trim around the edge. One particular thing he noticed was the guitar leaning up against the dresser.

Eret reached for the guitar out of curiosity. The strings were worn, and ready to snap. They could probably be replaced. “Hey, Fundy, look at this,” Eret said, showing it off to the boy.

“That thing looks ancient,” Fundy responded immediately.

“Don’t you know how to play guitar?” Eret asked curiously, giving the guitar a test strum. It sounded way out of tune. 

Fundy huffed as he took it from Eret’s arms, he was seemingly on autopilot as he tried to tune it. “I did, don’t you remember? I had one for a while.”

“Oh yeah! You had one until you tried to smash it over some kid’s head,” Eret responded, “Thank god you just hit the pavement instead.”

Fundy just laughed in response, “That kid deserved it! I don’t remember his name, but I bet it was something dumb like Hank.”

Fundy gave the guitar a strum, it sounded good, until it didn’t. Eret raised an eyebrow at it.

“What’s up with that?” Eret asked, she knew that Fundy would know more about it than they would.

Fundy sighed, “It has something to do with the tuners, it won’t keep the strings tightened.”

Eret slung an arm around Fundy’s shoulders excitedly. “It just gives us something to do for the upcoming week.”

Fundy huffed, stifling a laugh though. Eret gave Fundy a hard pat on the back.

Eret began to exit the room. “I’m going to go see how Niki is holding up.”

Eret saw Fundy give him a thumbs up before he exited the room entirely. She walked a little bit down the hallway before entering Niki’s room. It seemed to be quite a comfortable space, the bed was a bit small, but they could always change it out. There was a big window that let her see out the front of the house, and in front of that window was a desk. Niki was sitting at that desk looking through some papers.

“What have you got there?” Eret asked casually.

Niki jumped in her seat, giving Eret a glare before the look softened. “Please knock before coming in, we’ve had this discussion,” Niki said. She looked back to the papers on the desk, “I’m not quite sure what these are, they seem to be some drawings.”

Eret walked up behind her to get a better look at the images, they seemed to be the work of someone who was young, or new to drawing. “Huh, the guy that sold the place really doesn’t seem like he’d be the artsy type.” 

“Don’t judge books by their covers, Eret,” Niki huffed. She wacked him playfully with the drawings.

Eret only laughed in response picking up a few of the drawings. They seemed to be drawings of flowers, or nature in general. “I still don’t think he drew these. The man seems like he barely stepped into the house, and I don’t think he has any children, or grandchildren.”

Niki turned to look at him. “What makes you think that?”

Eret was quiet before responding. “It’s just a incredibly strong feeling.”

“Well, a “feeling” shouldn’t prevent you from going to your room, and unpacking your bags,” Niki humoured, pushing him towards the door. She took the drawings from him, careful not to tear them. “Be hasty, you have to go check out the university tomorrow,” and with that the door was closed on him

Eret laughed at the interaction before walking over to his room. He pushed open the door, it resembled Niki’s. It had the same large window that exposed the front, and a decently small bed. The desk by the window was replaced with a dresser, and a coat rack sat in the corner. It was extremely decorated, posters were strewn up on the wall, along with pictures. He noticed that a cap sat on the bed, it was embroidered with what seemed to be a logo of a highschool. The inside had faded writing on the inside that read T.I. It seemed to the initials of whoever owned it.

Eret took the hat and hung it on the coat rack. He hefted the suitcase onto the dresser, and he started organizing them into the dresser. By the time it was done it was pitch black out, and he was prepared to head to bed. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow.


End file.
